


Fate

by Theodoresky



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodoresky/pseuds/Theodoresky





	1. Chapter 1

第一章：  
————  
“先生？先生？你还好么？”  
“先生？Are you ok？Ça va ?¿Estás bien?”  
“先生？你别睡啊！喂？先生！”  
————  
克里斯已经醒了，但是他不想动，身体里面魔力流动量几近枯竭，只能维持他最基本形态。  
穆里尼奥死了，没有人给他继续提供魔力，所以他也快死了，又一次。死亡对他来说全然不陌生，他几乎可以像一个老朋友一样和死亡愉快的打一个招呼。  
去他妈的招呼吧。  
克里斯想对命运竖一个该死的中指，他从英灵殿被召唤的时候，他以为这是又一次的机会，他未能达成的夙愿，他的生前的遗憾，他因为死亡而不得不停止的征程，这一切能够托付给万能的许愿机——即使他不得不和贪婪又愚蠢的现代人类合作——泛人类史中的人类千百年来仍然没什么长进就这样他们还没灭亡也真的是奇迹——感谢诸神的庇佑吧。  
然而这只是又一个泡影，一个新的泡影。他自信能够打败另外六骑的从者，但是，事情总是没那么简单。  
他杀死了自己的御主，他也不打算为自己辩解。  
按常理，按规则，他很快就会因为魔力枯竭而回归英灵殿，结束他这一趟无谓的旅程。  
可是现在，明显的，尽管微弱，但是仍然有魔力在他的身体里面流窜，持续不断的，维持着他的现界。  
这很奇怪。  
有人在给他提供魔力，在没有契约的前提条件下。  
——但愿睁眼的时候，别再是皇家马德里的人。  
克里斯心下无奈的想，然而逃避从来不是他的风格，他睁开眼睛，眼前是白色的天花板和更加同样雪白的墙壁，身上盖着一层红黑色条纹的薄被子。英灵不会觉冷，克里斯把被子掀开，坐起身来，仅仅这么一个简单的动作，克里斯都能感觉到他浑身上下每一个细胞都叫嚣着缺乏魔力，他因为缺乏魔力而剧烈的眩晕。  
所以当门开的时候，他第一反应就是扑上去，对方身上翻涌着充斥着魔力在诱惑着他冲上去和对方签订契约，从对方的身体里面汲取魔力。  
他克制住了自己。  
进来的是一个大男孩，或者说是一个年轻的男人，穿着一件米白色的针织衫，手上端着一个木制托盘，托盘里面是一杯牛奶和几片细白瓷碟子托着的吐司。男孩明显被克里斯突然站起来的动作吓坏了，他站在原地一动都不敢动，任凭克里斯钳制着他的肩膀，除却生理反应下的没有忍住的向后缩，托盘里的牛奶杯位移了一小格，杯中的牛奶剧烈的晃动——这也许可以体现出青年的慌张。  
“哦，嗨，那个，我不知道你醒了，呃，也许你想吃一点什么？”青年的声音有一点点发颤但是还勉强算得上镇定，“不好意思，那个，我家没有什么吃的储备，如果您能放开我的话，我可以再去找找。”  
这都是什么和什么？克里斯因为魔力不足而昏沉的头脑因为钳制青年的动作更加的沉重，不过他并没有放开青年，他尚还没有确认这里是安全的——这个青年身体所蕴含的魔力庞大的让人心惊，很难判断他到底来自于哪里。  
不过来自于哪里都应该是来者不善。  
“你是谁？”克里斯开口，他的声音有些嘶哑，像是在沙漠里面缺水的徒步旅行者，“无论你是哪一方的魔术师，马德里还是教会，我都建议你滚远一点。”  
“先生？”青年的脉搏跳的很快，他脖颈上甚至开始微微出汗但仍然竭力保持面上的镇定，“先生，您需要钱的话我们可以谈，您需要报警的话手机在我上衣口袋里面，但是请您放过我。”  
“你不是马德里的？”克里斯厉声问道。  
“不是。”青年手紧紧握住托盘，被克里斯勒的呼吸急促，“我来自巴西，在米兰念大学，今年大四，我从来都没有去过马德里！我甚至没有马德里的签证！”  
“你不是魔术师？”  
“什么魔术师？先生你在说些什么啊？”青年几乎有些破音，“你是不是被撞坏脑子了先生？”  
“证明你自己！”  
“我楼上的外套里面有身份证和驾照还有——”青年的话音被克里斯吞没了，极度缺乏魔力的克里斯再也无法忍耐，把青年抵在门上恶狠狠的咬住了他的嘴唇，撬开他的牙关，搅动他的唇舌，青年充沛的魔力顺着唾液流进了克里斯的身体，四肢百骸都逐渐复苏。  
这是久违的魔力充盈的感觉，如果不是青年人狠狠地咬了克里斯的舌头。  
青年几乎是惊恐的把克里斯推开，尽管在筋力A级的克里斯面前那样的推力不值一提，但是足够唤回克里斯陷落在汲取魔力中的理智。  
尽管交换魔力的时间非常的短暂，但是补充进身体的魔力足够克里斯稍微摆脱开混沌的状态，回神的克里斯发现青年逃脱到墙的另一边，一只手握着手机，另一只手拎着枕头——鉴于房间里面实在是没有能够用作武器的其他工具——聊胜于无，摆出了防御姿态。鉴于他身体里面的魔力储备，青年的姿势可以说的上十分的好笑了。  
至于牛奶和吐司，早就打了一地。  
青年看到克里斯转过身来，蠢兮兮的举起手里的手机：“你别动，再动我报警了！”  
“装傻是没有用的。”克里斯几乎翻白眼了，他曾经发誓，他绝对不要再和任何愚蠢的人类合作，但是明显的他不得不打破自己的誓言了，因为更高的牢不可破的誓言优先，“我借用了你的魔力，这个人情我肯定会还，报上你的名字和世家吧，魔术师。”  
“先生，你真的没有被撞坏脑子么？”青年人似乎对克里斯的话无法完全相信，随着克里斯的走进迅速的贴着墙向门口移动，手机还拿着那只可怜的枕头。  
“我的耐心是有限的，如果出门之前你的雇主或者是你的家族对你稍微上一点心的话你应该知道，关于克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多·多斯桑托斯·阿维罗的三条誓约。”  
“一、永远不会背叛我的朋友。”  
“二、不碰任何的酒精。”  
“三、必须给给予我帮助的人同等价值的回报。”  
“‘——否则我将失去诸神的祝福，失去现有的力量。’这一段出自《马德里大帝》克里斯蒂亚诺大帝在诸神面前许下的誓言，相信我每一个高中生都学过这一段，先生，我可以理解你的愤怒，真的，但是我想我们可以心平气和的坐下来解决这个问题，无论是您在故意耍我还是说您真的被撞坏了脑子，都请您先冷静下来。”青年的手握住了门把手，打算一旦不对立刻逃出房间。  
“我说过我的耐心是有限。”克里斯皱起眉毛，他不敢相信在这个世界上还有素人能够拥有如此大的魔力储备而没有被魔术协会挖掘。他现在没有御主，面前有一个一张白纸一样的怀璧素人，这未免太凑巧，不过话说回来，这样的御主也正是他所需要的。从者和御主之间本身就是相互利用的关系，建立其他情感都是多余的，事实如此没错，平衡御主和从者之间的关系仍然很重要，能为同一个目标战斗固然很好，最起码也要能够互相忍受。  
这种情况下涉世未深对魔法一无所知的人，至少看起来很好拿捏。  
“先生听着不是我……”青年人似乎还想争辩一些什么，但是克里斯没有给他这个机会，“宝具——洞察万物之理！”  
这是在马德里大帝还作为一个名叫克里斯的少年人流浪在街头时的时候所掌握的技能，在他作为英灵被召唤以后形成了他最初的宝具——无论他以哪一个形态被召唤，这个宝具将始终陪伴着他，就像洞察世间所有善恶人心这一技能伴随着“常胜不败的”马德里大帝，那个让万民跪服在他的脚下的克里斯蒂亚诺大帝的戎马一生！  
这是一个对人宝具，任何人的一切将在克里斯的目光之下无所遁形。  
青年人甚至还来不及发表任何的评论，就被笼罩在了宝具的作用之下，克里斯探查他的身体，在青年甚至没有反应的时候就得到了探查的结果——青年的身体里面魔术回路多的惊人但是没有任何魔术刻印的痕迹——这很大程度上面排除了魔术世家出生的可能性。  
面对着这样一块璞玉，没有人能够忍住不在上面雕琢的——尤其是当代的魔术师对于圣杯的渴求已经超出了执念的范围，近乎可以与诅咒相媲美登峰造极的情感凝结，哪怕是血缘已经断绝也要把“无数思念之诅咒结晶”传递给能够接受刻印的年轻的天赋肉体，让魔术家系的悲剧得以继续传承。  
同样的，这个年轻人身上也没有装备任何的魔术礼装和概念武装，某种意义上来说，的确算得上的是白板一块。  
克里斯眯起眼睛，这若不是一个巧合，那么就是诸神的祝福给予他的又一次机会，如果这是一个巧合，那么背后的策划者也的确是废了大功夫——值得他克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多为之赌一把的大功夫。  
在克里斯打量青年的时候，青年也在打量克里斯，似乎在评判这个可以说是陌生的成年男子是否对自己具有威胁性，屋子里一下子安静的一根针掉在地上都能听见。这样的安静并没有存在太久，克里斯还没有确定这个年轻是否能成为他的御主之前并不打算消耗和浪费过多的魔力在非必要的场合，尽管作为对人宝具“洞察万物之理”消耗的魔力尚还在可接受的范围内克里斯仍然停止宝具，并且率先开口。  
“抱歉，我刚刚醒来还有点没弄清楚发生了什么，打翻了你准备的食物，非常不好意思。”克里斯放缓语气，降低声线，稍微带上一点诱哄，“你能告诉我具体发生了什么吗？我有点记不起来了。”  
青年犹豫了一下：“先生——”  
“我叫克里斯。”克里斯蒂亚诺毫不犹豫的说，克里斯是一个很常见的不会引起人怀疑的名字，在大街上随便喊一声克里斯，十个人能有四个回头。  
“克里斯先生，”青年似乎下定决心，“我很抱歉的告诉你我不小心开车撞了你——我发誓我真的不是故意的，我不知道你为什么就突然出现路中央，简直就像是幻影移形！正好那是一段下坡，我踩了刹车但是实在是太近了，你直接撞上了我的挡风玻璃——整块挡风玻璃都碎了。我当时吓得半死，我第一时间就想叫救护车的，但是不知道为什么手机突然没有信号，然后我打报警电话也打不出去，叫你也没有反应——我知道没确定伤情的时候最好别挪动伤员，但是夜里面降温也不能把你直接丢在马路上，我就只能把你先带回我家——我是说我在米兰租的房子，然后信号到现在都还没恢复。”青年为了表示他说的都是真的还晃了晃手上的手机，指着无服务那一栏。  
克里斯听的微微皱起眉毛：“没有信号很正常，毕竟你说了你在米兰。”  
“对不起，你说什么？”  
克里斯盯着青年的脸：“这个事情说起来很麻烦，不过在这之前，我需要你帮我做一件事情，呃，你的名字是——”  
青年人接上：“里卡多·伊泽克森·多斯桑托斯·莱特，呃，简称卡卡。”  
“好的，卡卡，”克里斯像是一个老练的猎人，对他的猎物张开了獠牙，“我讲的东西你可能听不懂，但是你必须照做。”  
无论这是否就是你本来的目的。克里斯心下暗暗地说。  
“等等，你要我做什么？”卡卡警觉起来，“我为什么要听你的？”  
“就凭你撞了我还肇事逃逸。”克里斯走到床边坐下，“在意大利肇事逃逸，你觉得你会被判几年？”  
“我没有逃逸！”卡卡不可置信的看着克里斯，“我把你带回了我的房子！”  
“但是你破坏了现场不是么？而且我相信摄像头应该把你搬动我的场景拍的很清楚，你知道你是说不清的。”克里斯不慌不忙，看着明显慌乱的卡卡，“放心吧，不是什么很难的事情。”  
也许正中你下怀也说不定。  
“给你五分钟把这段话背下来。”克里斯从床头扯过一张纸巾，坦然自若的看向卡卡，“有笔么？”


	2. Chapter 2

第二章：  
“盈满吧。盈满吧。盈满吧。盈满吧。盈满吧。  
纯银与铁。与基石订定契约之大公。  
涌动之风以四壁阻挡。关闭四方之门，  
从王冠中释放，在通往王国的三岔口徘徊吧。  
汝之身体在我之下，我之命运在汝之剑。  
若遵从圣杯之呼唤，此意志，就此义理的话就回应我吧  
在此发誓。  
吾乃成就世间一切善行之人，  
吾乃完成世上一切恶行之人。  
汝受三大言灵缠绕七天，  
来自于抑止之轮、天秤的守护者哟———!”

青年喘息着退到一边，这座古老宅邸的地下室被蜡烛照的透亮，地上用水银画下的阵法在这间封闭的地下室里面闪烁着金属的光泽。响应召唤而来的人踩在阵法当中，披着一件纯黑色的斗篷，斗篷长度远超过一般的斗篷，不规则的下摆遮至了来人的脚踝，单从气息上还真不好判断应召而来的从者的身份和——职介。  
但是明显的，不是saber。  
丹尼尔·马尔蒂尼明显的有些失望，身为米兰城魔术师的守护者马尔蒂尼家族的继承人，他一直被给予厚望，在大圣杯再一次出现之际，家族上下将所有的希望都寄托在了他的身上。  
在他的哥哥克里斯蒂安很明确的被大圣杯拒绝之后，丹尼尔被大圣杯赋予了令咒，可是丹尼尔作为一名需要残酷厮杀的御主来说，太年幼了，正在上高中的丹尼尔，实在是太年幼了。  
马尔蒂尼家族所代表的AC米兰魔术协会迎来了百年以来最尴尬的断层，年老的魔术师已经无力继续征战，中年的魔术师资质平平，而拥有过人天资的本家继承人还太小，不足以和其他老谋深算的魔术师对抗。  
这个时候需要一个能够补足御主不足的从者，依托米兰地底下近乎于取之无尽的圣西罗灵脉，在这场几乎是无望的圣杯战争中寻找胜利的可能，AC米兰魔术师协会经过长达半年的研究和探索，最终的决议是，打开圣西罗城堡地下的安息室，取出米兰历史上最优秀的君主（lord）的陪葬品作为圣遗物，召唤米兰历史上最强的战士保罗·马尔蒂尼。  
也许和神代或者是传说中的先贤们比起来，保罗·马尔蒂尼的事迹更为人所知——相对来说更容易被人集中研究弱点，但是马尔蒂尼家族世代流传的魔术刻印和丹尼尔作为马尔蒂尼家族继承人坚定不移的信念能够使得从者和御主更加的契合，也就是所谓的相性良好。  
某些时候，英灵的强大与否和英灵自身的传说或者是记述并没有很强的联系，反而与御主是否契合更为重要——换句话说，英灵本身在传说或者记述中的力量决定了英灵强度的上限，而英灵和御主的相性和御主本人的能力决定了英灵强度的下限。  
而然，根据流传下来的资料分析，保罗·马尔蒂尼无论是性格还是其【对魔力】的特性，他都应当是以Saber为职介被召唤的——再不济也应该是上三骑的从者。  
Assassin固然有其的优点，比如说魔力消耗相对较少，【气息遮断】具有足够的隐蔽性——但这都不是魔力充足但是经验严重不足的马尔蒂尼家族所想要的——更何况，在魔术界素有迂腐之名的马尔蒂尼家族向来看不上除了上三骑以外的职介，尤其是assassin，从传说到现实都只为了迅速的杀人而存在的下等人。  
用来召唤的圣遗物是违反“不打扰离世之人”，开启以“安息”为名的安息室所取得的——绝无召唤失误的可能。  
有什么比自己的先祖，家族引以为傲的第一战士却是以assassin这一职介现世更让人沮丧的呢？  
丹尼尔·马尔蒂尼对于来人深深一鞠躬，米兰的教养不允许他把抱怨诉诸口舌，意识里面则开始分析在召唤达成的同时流入脑海的assassin的数值——各方面都不出色，除了【气息遮断】。  
真是一个标准的assassin，丹尼尔几乎绝望的想。  
“哟，保罗家的孩子啊，”来人声音轻快，“Assassin响应召唤而来，你就是我的御主么？”

 

“盈满吧。盈满吧。盈满吧。盈满吧。盈满吧。  
纯银与铁。与基石订定契约之大公。  
奉以素子之身，觉灵魂之悲愿  
涌动之风以四壁阻挡。关闭四方之门，  
从王冠中释放，在通往王国的三岔口徘徊吧。  
汝之身体在我之下，我之命运在汝之剑。  
若遵从圣杯之呼唤，此意志，就此义理的话就回应我吧  
在此发誓。  
吾乃成就世间一切善行之人，  
吾乃完成世上一切恶行之人。  
汝受三大言灵缠绕七天，  
来自于抑止之轮、天秤的守护者哟———!”  
克里斯在厨房里面找到一些银质的餐具，品质不算好，一看就知道是超市里面买来的，但是现在出去狩猎取血不太现实，克里斯并不想大张旗鼓的让人知道他并没有回归英灵殿——更何况这是在米兰的地盘。  
只能拿这些将就了，克里斯翻弄了一下手里的刀叉，他在马德里被正式召唤的时候，是踩着熔融的宝石出现的——马德里对于召唤强力英灵的势在必得，所以细节也是准备的万无一失，对比起来显的这一次尤其寒碜。  
可惜了，马德里总是注重这些外在的形式而并非战争的本身，魔法阵的材质并不会影响召唤——召唤的本身是由大圣杯来完成的。克里斯的嘴角浮起了一丝冷笑，他的固有技能【红魔的教诲】让局部的温度以不可控的速度上升，银器在高温中融化又在魔力的操控之下流动出魔法阵的样式。  
他在房间里走动，把客厅里面的家具踹到一边——物理意义上的踹到一边，他不愿意在签订契约之前再多浪费哪怕是一丝的魔力，流动的银水贴近木质的地板，直到和地板毫无缝隙贴合，银水的边缘烫出焦黑的花纹。  
“喂，你在做什么？！？”卡卡捏着纸片出来的时候，地板上银水已经完全凝固了，繁复的阵法就被固定在地上——毫无疑问，地板完全被毁了，“这是要赔钱的——”  
克里斯几乎是不耐烦的打断卡卡的惊呼：“钱应该是你最后要考虑的事情，让你背的你背下来了么？”  
“什么叫最后考虑？先生你要知道，我完全可以以破坏私人——”卡卡蹲下来看地板的损伤，手指触碰地板的那一瞬间他甚至被烫到了，银水虽然已经凝固但是炽热的高温尚未散开，碳化的地板像是一个烧烤架，然而房间里面没有任何的烟雾，火警报警器也毫无动静，“财产的名义起诉你……”  
卡卡甚至都没有意识到他的声音渐渐低下来，这不是物理能够解释的。  
这本来就不是理性范畴能够解释的，它划分当属神秘，也就是魔术的范畴。  
“这是魔术。”克里斯没有过多的解释，他感受到了一股强大的魔力正在汇聚向米兰——他知道什么要发生了，或者说，什么已经发生了，他把卡卡从地上拉起来，卡卡在英灵的力量面前几乎没有反抗能力，确切的说他也没有想反抗的意识，他还陷在不可思议的情绪里面无法自拔。  
等卡卡站稳——如果皱着眉头摇摇欲坠也能叫站稳的话，克里斯松手自己走到魔法阵的中央，“你可以开始了。”  
“开始什么？”  
“我让你背的东西，别让我再说一遍。”克里斯眯起眼睛，他的眼睛泛起奇异的绿色，诱导卡卡：“开始背吧。”  
这是一场豪赌，是前人从未尝试过的豪赌，他，一个亲手杀死自己御主的英灵，刻下召唤阵，向大圣杯索求第二次机会，把他给自己选定的御主推入阵中，他要逼迫大圣杯做出抉择，这是他的挣扎，他的决议——  
“嗷……哈……”阵外的卡卡捂住右手半跪下去，火烧火燎的痛感从手背传到脊髓，传到他从未使用过的魔术回路，直击他的灵魂深处，痛的他无法自已。  
无形的手执命运的画笔在他白皙的手背上画下血色的三道花纹。  
而阵中的克里斯则感受着比卡卡更深远的多的痛楚，大圣杯接受了他的提议，但是也给予了他惩罚，他剥夺克里斯的荣耀，剥夺克里斯的理性，剥夺克里斯的过往，把克里斯推向更深切的黑暗，让他浸染在黑泥之中直到他征服世界的宏愿扭曲为纯粹追求着胜利而向世界索求的复仇。  
Avenger·克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多·多斯桑托斯·阿维罗，从根源的彼端带着毁灭世界的怒火而来，与卡卡——里卡多·伊泽克森·多斯桑托斯·莱特签订契约，直到两人都在复仇的火焰中燃烧殆尽，湮灭在世界的尽头。

克里斯比卡卡反应过来的要早得多，虽然他的灵基感受到了大圣杯因为愤怒而带来的剧烈疼痛，但是他的豪赌毫无疑问是成功的。  
大量的魔力涌进他的身体，就像是巨浪打进了沙漠，克里斯几乎站不稳，卡卡是一个比他理想模板还要好的御主——从资质的角度上面来说，他能感受到因为契约签订和职介转换，他的灵基数值发生了极大的变动。  
不仅仅是灵基，克里斯本来穿着的是一身皇家马德里的战斗服——白色的战斗服早就被血渍和泥土沾污的看不出来本来的样子，而外面松松垮垮的套了一件不知道哪里顺来的外衣，而这件外衣也在撞上卡卡的车以后变得破破烂烂。  
的亏卡卡处于内疚和恐慌也不介意就这样让克里斯躺在了自己的床上。  
而现在，克里斯的身上毫无疑问的是那件铠甲，那件被誉为是只要听过马德里大帝史诗的人就不可能忽视的铠甲。  
传说中，当马德里大帝也就是拥有鬼之血统的克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多离开他授业的导师——潜伏在英伦三岛的红魔鬼弗格森的时候，魔鬼之父用从精灵哪里抢夺来的神秘矿物命令矮人打造了一套能够抵御一切外界伤害的盔甲送给克里斯，这幅盔甲伴随着克里斯征服了欧亚大陆，直到克里斯被从身体内来的伤害——也就是病魔夺取生命。  
这幅盔甲最终在他的骑士的哄抢之下被拆成数片最后散失不知所踪。  
皇家马德里从地下渠道（通常来说这些世家总有他们自己的渠道）收到到了一片胸甲当做圣遗物最终才召唤了克里斯。  
这一套盔甲本身的材质就是一绝，而后人的传说有赋予了其堪比宝具的神秘性——众所周知魔术的强弱与其神秘性是成正比的——尽管比例多少尚未得知，使这套铠甲到达了宝具的高度，侧面来说长久的实体化铠甲（铠甲本身已经散失）造成的巨大魔力消耗对于一般的魔术师来说，已经可以算得上是负担了——更何况这一套铠甲简直比护照ID还要来的招摇，简直像是大大咧咧的告诉别人，“这里是罗纳尔多！”  
虽然克里斯也不介意就是了。  
现在这一套珍贵的铠甲上面沾染了黑色的像是火焰一般燃烧的纹路，这样纹路顺着铠甲一路向克里斯的领口下的脖子上延伸，它并非静止不动的，恰恰相反，它好像有生命似的随心所欲的在铠甲上面移动，比克里斯更加像是铠甲的主人。  
除此之外，克里斯的肤色也较之前略微深了一点。  
说的更明白一点，那就是克里斯被黑泥污染了，克里斯本人对此适应良好——除了遗憾在职介转化的时候他失去了【对魔力】这一职介技能，也就是说他不得不受制于御主的令咒——三次。他垂下头把目光对准了卡卡的手背。  
两道令咒向外延伸，包裹着像是利剑一般的第三道令咒。


	3. Chapter 3

马德里，伯纳乌塔。  
那是位于塔外沿的一个房间，房间的格局很局促，内饰简单到几乎没有，雪白的墙体搭配白色钢架的床——连床上用品都没有，简直像个雪洞，在这个层面上说这个房间简直是一个牢房恐怕也没有什么不合适的。  
从功能上来说，它的确是一个牢房。  
床上躺着一个金发的青年，青年穿的也是白色的制度，胸前有一个圆形的纹徽，纹徽上面有一个王冠的标记，纹徽的下面则是一个钢牌，上面印着编号——14。  
青年张开双眼，这个房间出现了第三种颜色——晴朗无云的天空又或者是清澈无比的大海，要是让研究美学近乎于走火入魔的时钟塔创造科的人看见，他们定当为这样的一种蓝而惊叹。  
然而这种美是被制作的，这个拥有让人迷惑的魔眼的青年是在追求根源的道路上近乎于疯魔的皇家马德里制作的人造人。  
在人体仿造概念逐渐衰退的现今世界，如果说还有哪一家执着于这一项古老繁琐的技艺，那就是皇家马德里。人体解剖学的兴盛是的人体内的神秘急速衰退，而以神秘为根源的人体仿造魔术则因为人对其的执念衰退而难以为继，然而皇家马德里反其道行之，人体解剖学给予了皇家马德里追求完美的空间，在空白的人体上以人体内部的具体构造为技术用魔术为脏器基底创作出所谓的完美人类——就像是在已经勾好轮廓的画布上面画出蒙娜丽莎，执笔的就不一定非得是达芬奇——至少皇家马德里是这么认为的。  
14号，被命名为“何塞”的青年，是这一代最杰出的“作品”。  
“何塞”（Jose）这个名字是“约瑟”（Joseph）的变种，取自于圣经新约中耶稣的养父，未婚先孕的玛利亚的丈夫。如果这个人造人真的完美无缺，那么他将和圣经里面一样，为皇家马德里带来与他本人无关的圣子耶稣。  
然而，可惜的是，他仍然不是完美的，尽管他的身上汇聚了所有有可能的力与美，但是他还只是一个残次品，而残次的根源，就是他那双美丽的足以匹敌根源的美景的眼睛——因为创造的时候过于追求美的概念，而使得那双眼睛拥有自己额外的魔术回路而无法被当做一个合适的魔术器官进入他身体的魔术回路，当他那双眼睛睁开的时候，魔术回路就像开关被推向“off”完全关闭。  
这个问题并不是没有办法解决，最简单的就是把那双眼睛挖出来，在慢慢让眼球长出来或者在身体外面的培养皿中培育一双眼睛，尽管皇家马德里关于人造人制作的术式效率已经过了巅峰时段，但是只要时间充裕——  
只要时间充裕。  
圣杯战争开始在即，皇家马德里没有时间了，即使是面对耗费了数十年的人力物力的“作品”，只要无法投入使用，那么他和废品就没有什么差别。  
也许还是比废品稍微好一些的，他将会被作为样品封存——万一这一次圣杯战争依旧是没有结局的落幕，那么，他还有被解剖分析的价值。  
皇家马德里在观察大圣杯的确没有给予古蒂令咒的意思之后，迅速的引入了魔术使穆里尼奥。这简直是奇耻大辱，魔术使与正牌魔术师不同，他们将魔术视作一种手段，达成某些世俗意义上的目的，这和追求魔术神秘本源的魔术师有着天壤之别。  
但是，这样本不在魔术师眼里的一个人得到了圣杯的认可，被赋予了令咒，简直是一巴掌打在皇家马德里的脸上。  
虽然皇家马德里讲究世家和血统，用时钟塔的话来说是毫无疑问的贵族，但是他们也从来不拒绝有才能的新生代，哪怕是魔术使。  
不过，皇家马德里能够放低姿态接受魔术使，不代表英灵也能。  
当穆里尼奥的尸体被运回伯纳乌塔的时候，伯纳乌塔沉默了，这简直是奇耻大辱，他们豁出脸面请来的御主被他们费尽心力召唤来的从者杀死，在圣杯战争甚至尚未正式打响的时候。  
而14号人造人何塞依旧没有被赋予令咒。  
所以他注定不得不承载整个伯纳乌塔的愤怒，被羞辱被嘲讽以及努力被否定和践踏的愤怒都得由这个无辜的人造人来承受。  
——如果不是皇家马德里体系下的贵族中有一位年轻的继承人被赋予了令咒的话，这个可怜的人造人大概会在痛苦之中无法解脱。  
但是，毫无疑问的，14号何塞，已经被判定是无用的，等待着他的是与之前13号和其余的一次性功能型的人造人一样的命运，被销毁。  
被注入皇家马德里主义者至死方休信条的14号何塞接受这个决议，在自他苏生以来从未能踏出过的房间里面等待他的终结。  
这个与耶稣养父同名的青年，默默的在雪白的墙上用血最后一次画下他练习过上百次的魔法阵，默念着熟悉的咒语，不出意外的话，这大概是最后一次——  
青年闭上眼睛。  
魔力在他的身体里面游走，通过他闭上的眼睛，逐渐连接成完整的回路，魔力的流动逐渐加快——有什么东西在他身体之外，不，是世界之外的彼端回应他并不存在的亦或是自己尚未意识到的愿望，并且逐渐成型。  
14号何塞试图睁眼切断魔力的莫比斯之环，让这一切停止，可是那一瞬间他的眼皮上仿佛坠着千斤力，无论如何他都无法睁眼。  
魔力流动加快，他的整个魔术回路像是被完全激活了，眼睛烫的像是在燃烧！  
他抬手捂住眼睛，几乎悲鸣——而天使之音穿过时空响彻他的大脑。  
“从者，ruler，在此现界。”  
力一下子从他的眼睛上撤离，他下意识的把眼睛睁大，亮光涌进眼睛刺激的眼睛有想要流泪的冲动。  
充斥在他的视野里面的还是白色，生动的仿佛会呼吸的白色，把本来就狭小的房间填充的更加闭塞。  
14号用力的闭上眼睛，皱眉把酸涩的疼痛摁回灵魂深处——如果人造人有灵魂的话，再一次睁眼。  
从者并没有受到他魔力中断-连接-再中断的影响，依旧保持着刚刚现界的样子，只是大约也意识到空间的狭小不便，将翅膀完全收拢了起来。  
“ruler？”14号站起来，他的身量已经高于平均值了，但是响应召唤而来的从者比他还要略微高一点。  
如果这个时候有第三个人出现在这个房间，仔细的看这一对主从，就会发现，这一对主从看起来相像的可怕，不是外貌也不是气质，只是那种粗略扫上去让人有一些迷惑——刚刚看到难道不是同一个人么？可能就恍惚这么一秒，然后就会立刻否认，开什么玩笑啊，这明明是两个人啊。  
Ruler有一头齐肩的棕发，弯弧的眉毛，圆润的棕色眼睛，精巧的鼻梁和漂亮的唇部曲线，与此同时他也有宽阔的肩膀，劲窄的腰线和被布料包裹的美好双腿。  
光看脸，是很温和的样子，但一旦看全身，那种锋锐庄严的压迫感就扑面而来。  
不需要英灵再过多的自我介绍什么了，14号当然知道来的是谁，毕竟他就是以他为蓝本设计的。  
裁决天使——雷东多。  
皇家马德里最疯狂的还不是对于仿造人体的痴迷，他们最痴狂的是他们想要仿造英灵——如果他们能够给人造人输入与英灵同等级别的灵核——这当然是不可能的，但是选择次一级或者几级的灵核然后给人造人输入英灵的过往，在模拟仓里面模拟英灵的经历，然后就可以得到类英灵的仿造英灵。  
而被仿造的英灵必须拥有想到充足的历史背景，但同时也要有足够的神秘，他要有足够的信徒又要避免庸俗，既要是有神格的非人所生，又要持有人性——  
相传，上帝之手马拉多纳之下有三位裁决天使：举着剑象征进攻的卡尼吉亚，拿着矛象征守卫的巴蒂斯图塔，以及手持锁链象征平衡的雷东多。  
对于其他人的仿造都已经失败，前十三号试验品沉默的埋藏在伯纳乌塔的地下，而第十四号本应该很快在那里与他的同伴们相会。  
但是圣杯选中了十四号，若是没有圣遗物，那么大圣杯会为御主选定和他相性最好的英灵，十四号号看着手背上面的令咒，一对飞扬的翅膀被一个十字架串联。

 

卡卡坐在沙发上面呆呆的看着自己手上的令咒，看上去稍微有些呆滞的样子，他被一下子塞入他脑海的信息弄得有一点懵。客厅已经被大略的收拾过了，墙上的挂毯被解下来覆盖在地上遮掩被烫坏了的地板。  
他的英灵克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多——他是这么自称的，拿着茶壶和两只杯子走进来。他在杯子中加满冷水，却没有放到电插座上去烧，而是释放了固有技能【红魔的教诲】，十几秒水就开了，里面的红茶散发出温暖的香气。  
克里斯把一个杯子放到卡卡的面前，倒满红茶——这一件事情在他的生前很难想象，在他还小的时候时常食不果腹，根本没有多余的钱让他享用当时是贵族的专享的茶叶；等到他功成名就的时候这些事情也不用他去做。  
卡卡家里的茶叶也不是什么他当年喝过的那些珍品，不过是超市里面再普通不过的廉价茶包，不过克里斯向来对于吃喝不那么在意——年少的时候在吃上面吃过太多苦，胃口和舌头都坏了，尝不出味道来。  
红茶只不过是一个让彼此冷静的由头，克里斯坐到卡卡对面，自然的架起双腿，他的铠甲看起来繁复沉重，但是在动作的时候没有一点声音。  
“Master（御主），你有什么想问的，现在可以问了。”  
“我……”卡卡握紧被子，眉头蹙起，“不知道该问什么了，都是问题……”  
“那就一件一件来。”克里斯难得的有耐心，他已经杀死了上一任御主，他暂时还没有让这一任死于非命的打算。  
“这是什么？”卡卡竖起自己的手，上面红色的印迹格外的扎眼。  
“令咒。”克里斯喝了一口红茶：“大圣杯赋予你们（御主）联结从者的魔术结晶。”  
“等一下，大圣杯？御主？从者？还有那个魔术结晶？都是什么和什么？”  
“简单的和你说。大圣杯是一个万能的许愿机，而圣杯战争就是为了争夺这个许愿机而开展的争夺战，御主和英灵是参加这一场战争的人。一般来说，圣杯战争大圣杯会选取七个御主，赋予他们令咒，七位御主则自己寻找适合的‘圣遗物’来召唤从者，最终经过一番厮杀之后，获胜者将拥有万能的圣杯。”克里斯用手指蘸取杯子里面的水在桌子上面画下几个简略的符号：“所召唤的英灵分为七个职介分别是：saber、archer、lancer、rider、caster、assassin和berserker。”  
卡卡忍不住出言打断克里斯：“召唤英灵？什么是英灵？”  
“英灵就是做出卓越的功绩被世界所记住（被境界记录带所记录）的人或者是神，总之是人类认知乃至于信仰的结合体的复制品，是使魔里面最强的一类。使魔就是魔术师制作的供魔术师驱使的魔术产物。英灵借助大圣杯的现界——确切的说是英灵的复制品或者是分身，御主给他们供给魔力，而他们成为御主的工具和帮手，或者说是，我们。”  
卡卡摇摇头，抬起脸，他的牙齿咬住自己的嘴唇：“你的意思是说我是御主——是一个魔术师？然后要去打一场什么战争？先生你一定是搞错了，我从来没有接触过魔术，也不知道什么是魔术。先生我想我们都已经过了喜欢看《哈利波特》的年纪了”  
“首先是魔术不是魔法，其次大圣杯不会搞错的。你身体里面有着大量的魔术储备，以及完整的魔术回路，打个比方，你现在是一辆加满油的车，只是你从来没有尝试过启动它。哪怕你是真的如你所说，从来没有接触过魔术的话，你也应该能听懂我在说什么。”  
“能听懂和能接受是两回事，先生。”卡卡的眼神里面还是充斥着无可奈何的迷茫，“所以，我现在必须要参加一个所谓的圣杯战争去达成什么愿望？那怎么才能算胜利呢？失败又会有什么后果呢？”  
“很简单，”克里斯抽一张纸巾把桌面上面的符号一个一个的擦掉，只剩下最后一个：“当所有的英灵都回归英灵殿了以后，剩下的那一对主从就胜利了。”  
“那剩下的御主呢？”  
“大部分会死。圣杯战争不仅仅是英灵之间的战争，更加是魔术师之间的战争，当然也有一部分，很少的一部分，他们失去了他们的英灵，用完了三次令咒，然后退出战场。”克里斯把最后一个符号也擦掉。  
“所以就是，我现在莫名其妙的要参加一场很可能搞不好会要我命的战争，在我完全不熟悉的领域？先生我想你是完全疯了。”卡卡放下杯子，他一点都不想在听克里斯继续说下去了，他说的东西简直是天马行空毫无价值，“先生，我想我们今天已经经历了太多的事情，现在应该都不太清醒，去休息一下睡一觉……”  
“睡一觉也不会改变什么。”克里斯冷冷的说，“除了你又浪费了一个晚上。”  
“先生，我并不想参加什么圣杯战争，我也不像你——姑且相信你真的是克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多——那样有征服世界的目标，我只是一个普通学生而已，最多不过是希望能够顺顺利利的活过这个学期。”  
“如果没有强烈的寄托给圣杯的欲望，圣杯是不会赋予你令咒的，即使你拥有充沛的魔力。”克里斯站起来，他们的身高相仿，眼睛都是棕色的，在灯光下能够看清彼此的样子。  
卡卡不太适应和别人靠的这么近，他退后了一步：“我最强的欲望恐怕就是在有空的时候回一趟家，这个愿望大概是不需要你们所谓的圣杯的，我也实在是不想死在这一场战争当中。”  
“恐怕是不行。”克里斯抓住卡卡的手腕，把他的手摁下去：“如果，你一定要退出这场战争，你可以选择我现在就杀了你，除此之外，没有其他的选项。”


	4. Chapter 4

马尔潘萨机场来自德国慕尼黑的晚班飞机降落了。这一趟不足一个小时的航班没有太多的旅客，所以显得两个身量颇高的年轻德国男人特别的显眼，他们每个人都带了两个二十八寸的托运旅行箱还有两个随身箱，看上去是打算在米兰逗留居住一段不短的时间。  
他们很轻松推着分量不轻的六个箱子，其中一个男人还背着巨大的双肩包，他们径直走向出租车停靠站，用德国口音很重的英语和应侍生说他们需要一辆很大的出租车，大的能够足够放下这么多行李。应侍生小哥皱着眉头刚想让他们等一下，一辆体量颇大的打着出租车招牌的SUV就不动声色的插上前了。那两个听不懂应侍小哥叽里咕噜带着意大利口音英语的德国年轻人干干脆脆的无视他，干脆利落毫不拖泥带水的把箱子移到了车边，一个一个的塞进后备箱。应侍生小哥无奈的对后面的人笑笑，好像在说：“你看这些听不懂话的外国人。”  
“米洛！”先上车的年轻人惊喜的叫道，“是你来接我们啊！”  
司机位子上坐着一个三十出头的男人，长得相当的秀气，他穿着夹克衫带着贝雷帽依旧看上去很的德国，“好久不见，托马斯，马尔科。”  
这两个年轻的男人是时钟塔的御主，来自德国的托马斯·穆勒和马尔科·罗伊斯。  
时钟塔固定的有两个圣杯战争的资格，一般是交给十二学科的君主（lord）们分配，不过由于时钟塔的君主们向来对于“圣杯”持有一种怀疑的态度，所以一般这两个名额是由个人拿下或者是交给魔术师拍卖行有时甚至于是会被直接浪费，可以表明时钟塔本身对于圣杯这一种通往根源的方式是不重视和不认可的。  
这两个名额被矿石科的罗伊斯和诅咒科的穆勒拿下来。  
很巧合的是这两个人的家族都来自于德国最著名的魔术组织：无忧宫。无忧宫是普鲁士国王腓特烈大帝建造的一座宫殿，名字取自于法文无忧莫愁的意思，由于建在沙丘之上也被称作是“沙丘上的移动宫殿”。  
霍亨索伦家族的腓特烈大帝早年喜好魔术，曾经尝试着与玩伴贵族青年卡特一起出逃到那个时候魔术氛围相对宽松的英国，但是没有成功，被他的父亲“士兵国王”腓特烈·威廉一世关在高塔中看着自己的玩伴被斩首。  
但是腓特烈大帝并没有对魔术失去兴趣，相反，他在父亲去世登上普鲁士的王位之后，着手修建了无忧宫。在建筑结构上面，无忧宫模仿了法国的凡尔赛宫，但是建在流动的沙丘之上又和与时钟塔齐名的魔术协会的前身的“彷徨海”十分的相似，而腓特烈的个人理念——神代的魔术才是魔术的真谛的理念与彷徨海不谋而合。  
在他的支持下，魔术研究在无忧宫开展迅猛，几乎要打破保持神秘的最高准则，然而在腓特烈大帝故去之后，失去支持的魔术师们转移阵地，从历史的外侧转向了里侧，重回低调，但是“无忧宫”的名称被保留了下来。  
尽管与彷徨海的魔术理念更为契合，但是由于彷徨海的踪迹难觅，无忧宫组织下的魔术师更多的还是进入了时钟塔学习，这就包括了罗伊斯和穆勒。  
和高高在上故作姿态的时钟塔不同，无忧宫相当的重视圣杯战争，也是花了大力气才将这两个资格都收入囊中，在人选方面，罗伊斯是无可指摘的首选，出生于魔术名门，自身天赋惊人，年纪轻轻就已经升到了典位——从冠位往下数第二个阶位。通常来说，十二君主（lord）也就达到色位——从冠位往下数第三个阶位，冠位是一个近乎于虚设的席位，基本上没有人能够到达。  
而穆勒，相比起在矿石科风生水起——乃至于矿石科的君主梅亚斯提亚让女儿与他订下婚约的罗伊斯，穆勒在诅咒科刚刚勉强能够算的上不赖，无忧宫这一代也算是人才辈出，本来是选不上他的，但是大圣杯选择了他，赋予了他令咒。  
只能说，运气这种东西，真的很玄妙。  
当然被选中参加圣杯战争也不一定是什么好事情。  
不过和准备充分乃至于有点忧心忡忡的罗伊斯比起来，穆勒显得轻松很多，他甚至在前往住处的一路上都在和克洛泽漫无边际的聊天。  
克洛泽是无忧宫的魔术师之一，也是罗伊斯和穆勒在时钟塔的学长之一，家世虽然算不上显赫，甚至于到了十八九岁才被人挖掘开始潜心学习魔术，但是毫无疑问的，他惊人的天赋依旧可以帮助他达到一个常人难以达到的高度。自大圣杯开始选定御主到圣杯战争正式开始的这三年时间里面，克洛泽提前到达这一次圣杯战争的举办地米兰做准备。  
“到了，你们这段时间就住在这里。”当车开到一处高档公寓的楼下，克洛泽出声打断了喋喋不休的穆勒，“五楼六楼，中间已经打通了。”  
克洛泽把钥匙递给罗伊斯和穆勒，还有两只手机：“有消息尽量别用使魔传递，这里靠近米兰的灵脉——马尔蒂尼家的圣西罗，容易被监视到。手机号码已经经过加密处理了，可以放心使用，紧急号码联系人是我，按键是55。基础魔术礼装已经放在里面了，还有两台魔力熔炉，内部异界化处理过，你们在里面使用魔术是不会被人发现的。”  
“组织还真是看中这个，”穆勒一下车就伸懒腰，似乎在狭小的空间里面蜗的太久，让他的四肢都僵硬了迫不及待的舒展一下，“圣杯战争什么的，他们是认真的相信圣杯连接世界能够到达根源么？根源看起来也没有什么意义的样子”  
“通往根源是魔术师所渴求的终极目标，”罗伊斯把箱子从车上拿下来，他的动作很轻巧——一看就知道在箱子上面附了减轻重量的魔术，“托马斯，别让自己看上去像是一个魔术使。”  
魔术使和魔术师是有质的差别的，魔术师是研究根源企图破解世界之理的人，而魔术使则是将魔术纯粹的当做是一种工具来使用的人。如果指责一位魔术师像魔术使，那么被指责的那一位向他发出决斗的宣言都不足为奇。  
但是托马斯·穆勒似乎不以为意，他耸耸肩把自己的行李拿下来：“我只是奇怪，那么多人前赴后继的寻找一个没什么意义的东西，简直就像是跳海的蚂蚁。你觉得呢？米洛？”  
克洛泽并没有回答，他把车上的伪装层整一个揭掉，出租车一下子变成了一辆闪亮的奔驰——德国原装的：“车留给你们，伪装的身份证件在床头的抽屉里面。”  
“祝我们好运吧。”

 

卡卡一觉醒来的时候头脑里面充斥着“圣杯战争”、“魔力”、“回家”还有“英灵”，简直像是在大脑里面运行了八集的哈利波特外加神奇动物在哪里。  
卡卡揉了揉眼睛，放下手的时候，看见手背上面鲜红的图纹，卡卡用被子擦了擦没擦掉。  
“原来不是在做梦么？”  
卡卡披上衣服走到房间外，他的英灵大喇喇的穿着他的睡衣坐在他的沙发上用着他的杯子喝牛奶开着他的电视看早间新闻——还是国际台的。  
“据悉，昨天晚上马德里市一处私人住宅受到袭击，墙体上面出现巨大的破洞，所有者说并无人员伤亡。据现场查看，破洞并非由大型武器造成，后续调查正在进行中。”  
“啧，皇家马德里。”克里斯喝了一大口牛奶——虽然英灵的日常活动主要是依靠御主供给的魔力并不依赖于日常的饮食，但是并不妨碍克里斯翻了卡卡的冰箱，“果然还是不能忽视啊。”  
“皇家马德里？”  
“一个魔术家系，相当的庞大。”克里斯能够感知到御主的状态，所以他对御主的发问丝毫不感到惊讶，“我的上一个御主所从属的魔术家系。”  
“你的上一个御主？”卡卡拿了一个杯子给自己到上牛奶放进微波炉，“魔术师死了以后英灵还能自由活动么？你不是说英灵需要他们的御主供应魔力么？”  
“那是Archer职介的固有技能。”克里斯看后面也没有什么自己感兴趣的新闻内容就把音量调低，开始给“不成器”的御主普及圣杯战争的基本常识：“每一个职介因为他们的职介特性，都有他们自身的职介技能。”  
“三骑士，也就是职介中的上三阶：Saber、Archer和Lancer相对来说以神代或者传说中的英灵为主，他们一般具有相当高的魔抗性，也就是【对魔力】。Archer还有一个【单独行动】，Archer能够在御主无法提供魔力的情况下保持存在。”  
“也就是说，即使没有我，你自己也可打圣杯战争？”卡卡眼睛亮了起来。  
“如果我是Archer的话，的确可以。”克里斯煞有介事的点头，“不过我现在已经改换了职介，我亲爱的御主，我目前是Avenger。”  
“Avenger？”卡卡搜索着脑海中不多的英文词汇：“复仇者？”  
“大概是我要求圣杯把你绑定成为我的御主，圣杯给的副作用吧。”克里斯把牛奶喝完，嘴唇边上一圈的奶沫，克里斯缓慢的把它舔掉，“除了传统七骑之外的第八职介avenger——至少我要是想要把握住第二次机会拿到圣杯，我不能杀掉我的御主，第二次。”  
“所以，放心吧，你是安全的。”  
“也就是说，除非你死了，或者我死了，或者其他人死完了，我才能摆脱这个所谓的圣杯战争？”卡卡皱起眉毛。  
“感谢你的小脑袋里面总算装的不是树胶，能够理解可能别人接受不用超过两秒的信息，”克里斯简直觉得自己是脑子进水了才会觉得找一个一个白纸一样容易操控的御主是一个好主意，“当然了，一旦令咒形成，我们的命运（fate）就不得不被短暂的绑在一起，这个短暂有多短暂，就看你在这场战争里面死的有多快了。”  
“当然，你要是死了，你也就回不了家了，卡卡。”  
卡卡保证克里斯的话语里面充满了讽刺和威胁：“好吧，那你就要负责教会我怎么样在这一场圣杯战争中多活几天，像你说的，要是我死了，你一样要退场。”  
克里斯留意了卡卡突然的态度转变，他仍然对于卡卡可能是哪一个魔术世家乃至于魔术组织给他下的套抱有疑虑，但是这些并不是最重要的，最重要的是，赢的圣杯战争的胜利。  
“态度不错。”克里斯不置可否的说到，“圣杯战争有三个名额是固定的，给御三家：AC米兰、国际米兰和尤文图斯，他们设立了圣杯战争的体系，所以每一次圣杯战争，圣杯都会赋予他们令咒。不过，今年国际米兰通过圣堂教会宣布他们没有合适的御主而放弃这个名额。AC米兰的马尔蒂尼家族和尤文图斯的阿涅利家族依旧会参与圣杯战争，我没猜错的话，昨天这一代都没有信号是因为马尔蒂尼家族召唤了他们的从者…………”

克洛泽走到市政厅对面的加油站，这里在罗伊斯他们住的的地方两三公里之外，克洛泽出于保险起见把他自己的车停在那里。  
尽管因为一夜的忙碌，现在已经接近天明，按理来说是街上人最少的时候，但仍然有大醉刚刚从酒吧里面出来的年轻人。克洛泽洁身自好，一般来说不喝酒，除非像是这种特殊情况也不熬夜，他。  
他克制着自己想使用魔术把他和这些人隔开的冲动，走到自己的车边，突然一个带兜帽的年轻男人改变了他走路的方向，跌跌撞撞朝克洛泽走过来。  
克洛泽皱眉，空气中并没有魔术师的气息所以他并不打算理会他，只打算赶快回到住的地方，圣杯战争作为助手的他还有很多事情要做。然而那个人十分没有眼色的继续上前，克洛泽悄悄扣手指舌尖压住一个音节（one count）如果那个人再靠近，克洛泽就会毫不犹豫的弹射空气弹——用空气做媒介将对方与自己隔开的小型魔术。  
然而当对方靠近的时候，他连那一个音节都没有发出来——兜帽下面露出一张白皙好看的脸，只是唇角画着像是诡异的花纹，而他的手上则捏着一把短短的匕首。  
是从者！  
克洛泽反应过来的时候对方已经割开了他的喉咙。  
Assassin，【气息遮断】使他们的固有技能，能够消除自己的气息来隐匿自己，不只是魔术师，哪怕是Servant也难以察觉。


	5. Chapter 5

都灵。  
“Assassin动手是真的快。”一个肤色略深脸有些圆的青年用水笔在剪贴簿上标注的“克洛泽”名字的照片上面画了一个叉，翻到了下一页。  
这是一份外籍魔术师的藏匿名单，后面还简单的标注了属性、居住时间和所属的魔术组织。  
“你怎么知道是assassin？保罗。”另一个金发白皮肤的瘦高青年走了进来，引人注目的是，室内温度颇高，穿着短袖的青年露出来的手臂上面密密麻麻的让人恐惧的刻纹，“不声不响的杀掉一个魔术师，无论是魔术师杀手或者是其他英灵——比如Archer都是可以做到的。”  
“你看这个伤口角度，”迪巴拉把使魔传回来的素描递给贝尔纳代斯基，用笔指着克洛泽的尸体，的咽喉位置，“你看，这个刀口切面，角度是自下往上一刀切，我给你演示一下，基本就是我站在你面前，然后捏着匕首，拇指摁住刀柄，直接从你喉咙口划过去，伤口的肌肉切开的走向才会是样。Archer一般来说不擅长近战，如果是远程投掷武器的话，这个角度得是从地上弹起来，但是通常地上弹起来的往往是贯穿伤而不是这样平直面的切口。”  
贝尔纳代斯基看了看图，又看了看迪巴拉手里拿着的抹面包用的餐刀，“如果是魔术师杀手，克洛泽应该不会毫无反抗的被杀死吧？克洛泽毕竟也算是能力相当不错的魔术师了，他的车周围还有结界不太可能现场那么干净的。”  
“那有没有可能是英灵近战呢？”贝尔纳代斯基把迪巴拉餐刀上的黄油抹到了自己的面包上，咬了一大口。  
迪巴拉看着自己光秃秃的餐刀不高兴的瘪瘪嘴：“可能性不高，要是他的车周围是防御结界，没有道理英灵进了结界范围他完全没有反应的。你看他舌头微微抵住上颚，应该是有已经吟唱完成只需要一节（one count）就能够直接使用的魔术，但是没能用出来。我觉得是Assassin一击毙命，当然也不能把其他可能性说死了。”  
“后面的问题是，御主是谁——御三家还是马德里或者巴塞罗那，还是说其他的散人。”贝尔纳代斯基看着还在刷刷把速写画下来的仪器，“你觉得谁的可能性高一点？”  
“我们——尤文肯定是不用说了，国际这次不参战，米兰倒是有可能——不过米兰占着圣西罗灵脉应该不会想召唤一个Assassin。马德里我觉得有点悬，他们的御主刚刚被他们自己的英灵反杀了，不知道大圣杯是算做他们直接出局还是会补足这个名额，即使要召唤了也没那么快到米兰杀人。在除掉时钟塔的两个御主，这么来看，巴萨和散人御主的可能性更高——当然也不能把话说死了。不过可以知道的是，时钟塔的御主们应该感受到了意大利的不友好。”  
“情报还是有限啊。”贝尔纳代斯基把停止的机器关掉，把图卷成一个卷，“我们也该出发去米兰了。”  
“嗯，”迪巴拉三下两下的把手上的面包吃完，“caster。”  
“在。”不知道从哪一个角落里面走出来一个小个子的男青年，一头卷发，身上穿着一件圣职人员的标配白袍，手里拿着一本圣经似的书，看上去倒是像是一个虔诚的祈祷者。  
亚历桑德罗·德尔·皮耶罗，最伟大也是最有争议的教皇陛下，都灵的守护者，耶稣的裹尸布的所有人——这一场圣杯战争的caster注视着他的御主，他看上去温柔沉静，让人不自觉的想对他表示诸神的敬畏。  
这是他的固有技能【天赋神权】，哪怕是身为御主的迪巴拉也对这这个无差别的技能结界感到不舒服，他清了一清嗓子才找回自己的声音：“魔力蓄电池充能完成了么？我想——我和费德里科想，我们应该出发去米兰了。”

时钟塔的御主们的确感受到了意大利的不友好。  
米洛斯拉夫·克洛泽的死亡消息他们收到的更早，然而处于谨慎起见，他们并没有亲自前往现场。  
不得不说这两个看上去年纪不大的年轻人有着超越年纪的冷静和可怕，死去的是他们的学长和朋友，他们看上去就和死了一个无关的人一样。  
真的一样么？  
在房屋一角烧的水开了，茶叶浓郁的香气飘散在空中，水壶摇摇晃晃的漂浮起来，然后倒入旁边摆好的两个杯子，茶水溅的到处都是。  
一看这个手法就知道是穆勒，他的魔术向来粗糙，秉承着够用就行其余不多做思考的实用主义的特性。现在他们住的这一套联通的公寓已经像是一个牢不可破的军械库了，两个人搬进来的第一件事情就是改造住处——四个大箱子并排摊开，魔术礼装和魔力宝石一件一件的被从箱子里面拿出来，结界张开和固定，两个魔力熔炉开始运作。  
这两层平平无奇的公寓，在其他住户都在沉睡之时，悄无声息的变成了魔术工房。  
当天光大亮的时候，两人才能稍微放松，坐在沙发上享受彻夜未眠后的一杯红茶，以及处理他的学长和后勤克洛泽的死讯。  
他们进入意大利的动作算不上大张旗鼓但也绝非无迹可寻，不过如此准确的在他们到达的第一个晚上就稳准狠的杀死他们的经办人，一定是观察追踪他的行迹很久了。这么看意大利本土的魔术师的可能性最高。排除不参与的国际米兰，那么主要的怀疑对象应该是尤文图斯和AC米兰，其中尤文图斯的可能性略微高一点。  
尽管AC米兰明面上看上去更加有理由有可能动手——克洛泽给他们选定的驻扎地就在马尔蒂尼家族所把守的圣西罗灵脉的边上，但是如果是AC米兰，他们完全可以在克洛泽为他们改造这间屋子的时候就动手。当时他们没有动手，要么他们没有发现，要么他们认为没有什么威胁。  
反观尤文，他们杀死克洛泽，一是可以除掉一部分的威胁，二来即使出了什么事情也可以推给AC米兰。  
但是无论是谁动的手，其实都没有什么所谓，圣杯战争嘛，本来就是魔术师之间互相厮杀的战场，即使短暂的同盟最终也是兵戈相向。  
罗伊斯和穆勒也都清楚，即使在同一屋檐下，他们对彼此也还是有所保留的。  
“忙活了一个晚上，还真是累啊。”穆勒从随身的箱子里面拿出了饼干和巧克力酱：“马尔科，你要不要来一点，我真的快饿死了。”  
罗伊斯点头，尽管使魔传回来的现场图片看的他有点生理恶心，但是补充能量是必要的——虽然他没有想到托马斯居然在有限的行李空间中放弃了多带两件礼装而带了食物这一点表示诧异，不过他很聪明的没有将这种诧异摆在脸上。  
穆勒熟练的拆开饼干的包装，用随身携带的折叠餐具把巧克力酱均匀的涂在饼干上面，在中间又夹了几颗浓缩维生素软糖递给罗伊斯，在这期间他的嘴嘚吧嘚吧的讲个不停：“我们似乎还需要更多的食品储备但是我敢打包票我们两个一旦踏出这个房间马上就会被使魔监视虽然我们都有各自的英灵他们估计也不会敢贸贸然的直接冲上来和我们在大街上开打我们暂时还是安全但是这样下去还是很麻烦的要是没有后勤补充所有的都要靠我们的自己的话啊不知道米兰有没有白香肠买……”  
罗伊斯有的时候很不能理解托马斯的脑回路，在这样危机四伏的环境下他居然能够想着怎么保证饮食不受影响——不过他也习惯了穆勒的碎碎念，必要的时候他可以屏蔽他说的话不受他的干扰。  
他一边随意的“嗯，啊，嗯”的应付着穆勒，一边重点看着现场的扫图：“Archer。”  
灵子显现，一个高个子的北欧男人出现在罗伊斯的身侧：“Master。”  
罗伊斯把使魔扫描出来的速写图递给他：“找到在这个现场所有的使魔。”  
“四个，需要处理掉么？”Archer把图还给罗伊斯走到窗边，只需罗伊斯一个指令他就可以立刻解决掉那些恼人的探测器。。  
“有和我们昨天发现的重合的么？”  
“两个。”  
“AC米兰和尤文图斯么？”罗伊斯咬着茶杯壁，“能追踪另外一个使魔么？”  
“可以。”Archer笑起来，“真的不用直接处理掉么？”  
“要处理但是不在这里，我们出去一趟。”  
“嘿，你们是不是有必要和我解释一下发生了什么？”被晾在一边的穆勒忍不住发出抗议，“我要和你们一起去么？”  
罗伊斯把茶杯放下：“不我们不一起去，你和Rider先去，呃，买吃的或者干什么都可以，把监视的使魔先引开，等走远了再把那两个使魔处理掉，我和Archer去解决其余的使魔，顺便实地勘测一下米兰的地形。”

“我们来这里干什么？”卡卡和克里斯穿的像两个学生还背着双肩包——卡卡的确还是学生没错——混在人群中看警察、法医和鉴证人员在黄线里面来来回回。  
“看看魔术师之死，顺便找一下有没有我们能用的东西。”克里斯拽着卡卡站到不是那么显眼的地方，他们两个身高超过平均线颜值也超过平均线的成年男子站在一群看热闹的群众中格外显眼，克里斯出门之前好歹还拿了卡卡的口罩带着——怕被人看见脸尤其是马德里来的人。  
而卡卡就只能对着往他身上靠的女孩子露出尴尬又不失礼貌的微笑了。  
“找什么？”  
“你能用的魔术礼装。”  
“从死人的遗物里面找么？”卡卡不可置信的侧头看着克里斯，被克里斯不耐烦地按着脖颈摁回面朝前方直视现场的样子。  
“你能不能不要动作的这么明显？别说魔术师了，警察都要怀疑你了。还有，是的，我们得从死人的遗物里面找。不然你还想从哪里找？去菜市场么？”克里斯假装惊讶混在人群中的给抬着尸体出来的法医们让路。  
“好吧，问题是，现场所有的东西都会被鉴证科带走封存用来寻找凶手，我们怎么拿？”  
克里斯趁着人群聚拢去看尸体的时候抬头四处张望了一下：“警察都不是问题，重点是怎么躲过监控使魔。”  
“使魔？”卡卡想抬头去看它们在哪里就被克里斯摁住脖颈，被迫低下头  
“你找不到的，就别打草惊蛇了。”克里斯把口罩往上拉了一拉，“差不多有四个使魔，按照魔力波动量来说，应该只是单纯传递画面的监控使魔，如果我们靠近进入了监控范围应该会被记录下来传回到他们的主人那里。”  
“那怎么办？”  
“凭运气吧。”克里斯皱着眉看着鉴证科把现场的东西放进袋子里，“就算没有搞到礼装，今天收集到的信息也够本——”  
突然什么东西破空而来击中了什么东西，发出了一声难以言喻的声响。这个声音不算响，但是克里斯准确的捕捉到一个魔力波动消失了，克里斯不动声色的把卡卡往身侧拉，手虚虚的握住——不是必要他并不想暴露自己，但是如果对方真的发现了他们，他也只能先保证他和御主的安全。  
第二发射击很快命中另一个使魔，发出了轻微的爆裂声——这个使魔大概是用什么比较坚硬的材料制作的，惹得人群微微骚乱，不少人抬头找混乱的源头。  
克里斯急中生智突然大喊：“有人在开枪！”  
人群一下子沸腾了，尖叫声此起彼伏，本来处于好奇看热闹的人纷纷寻找掩体或者是就地趴下，而警察们也瞬间陷入慌乱，将防爆盾竖起来，抽出手枪试图寻找开枪者。  
卡卡被克里斯一巴掌拍在背上直接拍跪下。  
“克里斯！”卡卡用手腕撑起自己刚刚想和自己从者抗议却发现自己的从者灵体化了，身边是其他趴下来的围观者，“啧！”卡卡只好努力的稳住自己，别被别人挤倒。  
不知道过了多久，袭击者没有再发出攻击（或者说发出了人们也没有注意到），增援的警力到达案发地，人群被紧急疏散，卡卡跟随着人群向外移动，突然被人拽住了手。  
“克里斯？”  
刚刚灵子化消失的从者出现在卡卡的身边，在人群的挤攘中护住自己的御主：“先走，有什么回去说。”  
“我们可能有麻烦了。”


	6. Chapter 6

“啊，被发现了啊。”Assassin翘着二郎腿躺在沙发上，他没穿那件大的有点夸张的斗篷，贴身的露腰猎装皮甲上面绑着无数件小件武器，而唯一没有被包裹起来的腹部上则画着夸张的魔术图纹，他肤色白皙身材瘦挑，就像是一只等待猎物的大型猫科动物。  
他一直聚精会神的看着的屏幕随着使魔被击落逐渐的变成一堵白墙——投影魔术，所有魔术中效率可谓最低的一种，把现实存在的物品用魔力具象化，这种具象化因为魔力的难以留存而几乎只能产生于瞬间。  
但是这对于因扎吉来说不是什么难事。  
因扎吉是具有非常罕见的技能【二重召唤】的英灵，他不但是一个出色的Assassin同时他在【阵地制造】和【道具作成】方面也有丝毫不输给Caster能力。投影魔术也许对于现代的魔术师来说是消耗过大而不讨人喜欢的魔术方式的话，对于因扎吉这种研究神代魔术的专家来说，只是小菜一碟——更何况圣西罗灵脉拥有近乎于取之无限用之不竭的魔力。这使得哪怕是大源枯竭的当今世界，因扎吉照样能够大范围的使用神代魔术。  
“所以说，您的目的达到了么？”因扎吉的御主丹尼尔·马尔蒂尼坐在沙发的扶手上，眉间紧蹙，看上去颇有点少年老成的味道，“一上来就动手，把我们自己暴露的彻彻底底。”  
“收效很不错啊。”因扎吉保持躺在那里的姿势不动，“而且什么叫把我们暴露一个彻彻底底？在圣杯战争中，即使他们猜测是我们他们也不敢确认——即使他们认定就是我们——米兰召唤了一个Assassin并且杀掉了一个和时钟塔有联系的德国魔术师，他们又能怎么样呢？神秘性是魔术最重要的部分，但是并不是圣杯战争最终要的部分。”  
丹尼尔听的眉头越皱越紧，看上去是很不赞同的样子，“我真的很怀疑您真的是Assassin么？”  
“这话说的有点伤人啊，”因扎吉踩着沙发靠垫借力后翻轻巧的从沙发上跃到地上，带着软垫的靴子落到铺着地毯的地上毫无声响，“暗杀的重点在于杀，要不动声色的杀人，要悄无声息的杀人，不杀人我们干嘛？躲猫猫啊？还是等人家杀上门来啊？”  
“在圣西罗附近动手，这也不叫不动声色悄无声息吧？”  
“你这个孩子怎么那么老实。”因扎吉从大腿边上抽出一排的大概一厘米宽的小刀来，“首先，我们切断了时钟塔那一边的后勤补给。”  
因扎吉把一把小刀钉在了墙上。  
“其次，会给其他的御主压力，要知道越混乱对我们越有利。”  
因扎吉又钉了一把小刀在墙上。  
“第三，时钟塔还手了，我们基本可以判定，他们中有一个从者是Archer。”  
因扎吉在这一把刀旁边有多加了一根针，“附带的说明了，皇家马德里可能还没有出局，他们说不定还会有新的主从过来。”  
“第四，也是最重要的是，我玩的很开心。”  
因扎吉拿起第四把刀把前三把的刀口用刻痕联结起来，并且把它插在结点上，“有问题么？”  
丹尼尔看着因扎吉：“有，都是问题！要是时钟塔——”  
因扎吉像是鬼魅一样的瞬移至丹尼尔面前，冰凉的刀片摁在丹尼尔的嘴唇上：“你太小心了丹尼尔，仅凭他居然敢把时钟塔的据点建造到圣西罗的边上，就足够我杀掉他了。记住，米兰绝对不允许别人觊觎自己东西，丹尼尔，这才是我们为什么持之以恒数百年如一日的重复着圣杯战争的原因，”  
“因为圣杯本来就是我们的东西。”

马德里，伯纳乌塔。  
弗洛伦蒂诺坐在沙发上，手里拿着雪茄，他面前的屏幕上放着的是米兰早上的一起凶杀案。但是这个播放角度和摄像机拍摄的角度略微有一些不同，是完全的俯视视角。  
和其他古老的魔术家系不同的是，皇家马德里向来不介意使用现代科学技术，对于现任家主弗洛伦蒂诺来说，用什么手段不重要，结果才是最重要的。尽管说受限制于皇家马德里在魔术协会贵族派的立场所以不便明说，但伯纳乌塔也是少数的接入了数字电话和无线网络的魔术工房——毫无疑问的在圣杯战争中这也算是一项优势。  
皇家马德里在三年以前通过一个与现实社会接触较多的分家向政府申请发送了一颗属于皇家马德里自己的卫星，让皇家马德里可以从全知全能的上帝视角俯瞰圣杯战争的战场——米兰。  
现场在画面慢放之下清晰的看见什么东西破空而来击中了位于视线死角的使魔，一共是四下，其中第二下引发了人群的骚乱，后面的两下显得非常急促，时间间隔相当短。  
“伊戈尔，你怎么看。”弗洛伦蒂诺看向坐在单人沙发上的伊戈尔·卡西利亚斯——皇家马德里众多分家家主中最年轻的一位。  
“看手法应当是Archer或者是Assassin，”卡西皱眉，“他们有一定联盟的可能性，但是也有可能只是烟雾弹。”  
弗洛伦蒂诺笑起来，他年纪不轻了，看上去足以做卡西利亚斯的父亲甚至是爷爷——既是长辈又是本家家主，双重的身份压力让卡西没办法拒绝他提出来的任何要求，无论这个这个要求有多么的不合理，又多么的违背卡西的本心。  
“伊戈尔，你知道的，比起塞尔吉奥，我更加的看重你。在你被圣杯选中是皇家马德里的荣耀，更加是你自己的荣耀，皇家马德里也对此作出了战略部署，引进了同样获得了圣杯赋予了令咒的自由魔术师穆里尼奥，然而你也知道穆里尼奥和皇家马德里的信念与做事风格相违背，他的擅自行动惹恼了他的英灵——我们为他准备的最强英灵马德里大帝克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，最后闹到这么一个下场。这也打乱了我们原本的计划。”弗洛伦蒂诺略微顿了一下，“不过，大圣杯的天平又一次向我们倾斜，赋予了塞尔吉奥令咒和最强职介Saber，我想这也是冥冥之中注定，我们要把圣杯收入伯纳乌。但是我们必须要更加的谨慎，你的Lancer是当初为了配合罗纳尔多而召唤的传说与罗纳尔多师从同一人的史上第一骑士，可能不一定能够与Saber很好的配合。”  
“可能需要磨合一下。”卡西顺着弗洛伦蒂诺的话说，他并不知道弗洛伦蒂诺的葫芦里面到底卖什么药，直觉告诉他可能不会喜欢弗洛伦蒂诺接下来要说的计划。  
所谓的根据他和穆里尼奥而布置的战略计划什么的，不过都是冠冕堂皇的场面话，在人造人计划失败之后，在穆里尼奥死亡之前，才将将得到令咒的他从来都不是皇家马德里战术重点，换句话说，他是给穆里尼奥打掩护的烟雾弹——仅此而已。  
“不，磨合不是你现在要做的事情，确切的说，不是你这次圣杯战争要做的事情。”弗洛伦蒂诺打开一瓶苏格兰黑方，在两个玻璃杯里面倒上一指高的酒，一杯递给卡西：“你要做的是去米兰，然后找个安全的地方观战，等到Saber把其他人都解决的差不多了，你再去打扫战场。”  
“可是塞尔吉奥还不成熟，他，这，他甚至可能还不了解圣杯战争的——”卡西接过酒试图和弗洛伦蒂诺争辩，但是弗洛伦蒂诺打断了他。  
“伊戈尔，其他的你们都不需要了解，你们只要记住圣杯战争的意义只在于活到最后，打开前往根源的道路。”弗洛伦蒂诺把另一杯就递到半空中，灵子显现，Lancer接住了酒杯。  
“我不是在和你商量，卡西利亚斯，我只是在通知你去执行，塞尔吉奥已经出发去米兰了。”

“所以，我们可能有什么麻烦了？”卡卡几乎是一进门就问克里斯，人群被警察强制疏散以后克里斯，几乎是拖着卡卡迅速的回到了住处。  
是真的拖着，卡卡已经完全感受不到自己腿的存在了。  
“我们可能被别的御主发现了。”克里斯粗鲁的把包丢在地上，他的包相当的重，撞在地毯上面发出了闷闷的声响——在他们出门之前克里斯的包是空的，而现在显而易见的里面装了不少东西，“但愿不是皇家马德里。”  
“怎么会？”卡卡把自己依旧是空的包放下来，“你没有躲过使魔么？”  
“我确定我躲过了使魔，我没有躲过的是英灵。”克里斯灵子显现把衣服换成了铠甲，拽过地上的包，拉开拉链往外倒，一本书，几支笔，一只打火机，还有四个奇形怪状的东西，“很厉害的一个Archer。”  
“Archer？”卡卡拿起一个奇怪的巴掌大的像是什么鬼畜玩偶的东西，翻看了两下：“你原来也是Archer，那和你比呢？”  
“宝具方面不如我是肯定的。机动性的话，他搞不好还比我强一些，不过具体的要交手过才知道，现在信息太少，还推测不出他的身份。”  
“那么他们会直接追过来么？”卡卡停下手上的动作睁大了眼睛看着克里斯。  
“应该不会，在不确定我们身份的时候，他们也不会贸然出击。魔术讲究隐匿，要是他们在人群面前大规模使用魔术会让他们惹上圣堂教会的。”  
“圣堂教会？”  
“你可以把他们当做宗教组织来理解，他们的目标就是狩猎异端、维护神之真理。他们和魔术协会大概有很长一段时间不死不休的争斗，后来才勉强达成和平，每一次圣杯战争都会有圣堂教会派出的神职人员作为监督者来监视这一场战争是否遵循了神秘原则。”克里斯冷笑，“不过最可笑的是，尽管圣堂教会他们将一切包括使魔在内的魔术视为异端，但是他们中的一些人，在死后依旧会被境界记录带收录，甚至在圣杯战争或者是亚种圣杯战争中被当做从者召唤出来。”  
“在你活着的时候就有圣杯战争了么？听起来你好像很了解的样子。”  
“不，圣杯战争远在我生活的时间线之后，”克里斯从一堆零零碎碎中找出一颗红色的石头，“当英灵作为从者而现界的时候，大圣杯会赋予我们相应的关于这个世界的知识。”  
克里斯把红色的石头抛给卡卡：“看看这个。”  
“这个是什么？”卡卡接住仔细的翻看着，“玻璃还是宝石？”  
“红宝石（ruby）。”克里斯耐心的给他的御主解释：“虽然和我曾经所见所得的比起来和玻璃的价值也没什么差别，不过在现代来看也算是相当的不错了。”  
“这个是用来做使魔的么？”卡卡小心的翻看，他的生活相当的简朴，这些贵重宝石从来不在他的接触了解范围之内。  
“联想能力不算太差，”在卡卡刚刚有些要浮现出笑意的架势的时候，克里斯冷酷无情的把这种夸奖给终结了：“但是这种品质的宝石大概只能做一只老鼠。这个是用来做魔术弹的。”  
“魔力就像是容器里面的水，经过日积月累慢慢的积攒，但是由于容器的大小是有限制的所以一旦满了多余的会浪费掉，魔术师就会寻找外在的容器的来盛放这些魔力，以便需要的时候使用。宝石魔术就是一个不错的选择。将事先储备好的宝石交给英灵，通过英灵的制空能力来打掉监控使魔，最大限度的保持自己英灵的神秘性，很谨慎。”  
“你说的是Archer的御主么？”  
“不然呢？”  
“没办法从宝石上面去推断他的身份么？”  
“他的身份还需要推测么？”克里斯把打在使魔身上的宝石一个一个的扣下来，“御主们的身份都不难猜测，时钟塔的，加上宝石魔术——那一定就是拜因修奥古家族的继承者。我想他也就是知道自己的身份反正无所隐藏，所以才极力保证自己的英灵的真名不被他人所知吧。”  
“那我们下一步该怎么做？等他找上门来还是我们主动去找他？”  
“他目前主要目标不是我们，”克里斯检查四个使魔，“他现在的重心是Assassin，而我们要做的是，先把这四个使魔修整一下，看看能不能为我们所用。”


	7. Chapter 7

罗伊斯和莱万并没有在安联大厦上多做停留，罗伊斯完成了在米兰最高建筑上面的魔法阵之后，就由莱万带着从247米高的安联大厦上面一跃而下。  
在现场捕捉到从者的痕迹使他们没有想到的，毕竟在大多数的魔术师更加倾向于让低级的使魔承担毁坏的风险。罗伊斯稍微一思考，就对莱万下达了攻击的指令——并不是实打实的会造成伤害的那种，而是警告性质的试探性攻击。  
对方的反应非常敏锐，立刻寻找到了罗伊斯的使魔加以摧毁。  
不过已经捕捉到的影像部分应该也能研究出一些东西来，罗伊斯盘算着，对莱万发出指令：“罗伯特不必追击。”  
莱万，罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基听从御主的指令调转方向。  
的确，罗伊斯的英灵是一位非常强力的Archer，但是在召唤之初罗伊斯并没有希望他是以Archer的职介现世。在斯拉夫民族的传说中，雷神佩伦驾着战车在天空中驰骋用带火的弓箭射杀恶魔；在一些部落中也流传着，佩伦和人类相爱生下了一个男孩，这个男孩被赋予了神的勇敢和果决。他受到诸神的祝福，雷神将自己心爱的幻马赐予莱万，莱万骑着白马帮助当时的波兰公爵博莱斯瓦夫一世征服了西里西亚、摩拉维亚和斯洛伐克，并且抵御了神圣罗马帝国皇帝的入侵，是波兰王国当之无愧的第一骑士——如果他活到波兰王国建立的时候。  
这个雷神的孩子在王国正式成立被教皇承认之前，被顽固的不肯承认王国即将统一的斯拉夫部落间谍——他的朋友他的手足背刺而死。  
罗伊斯以为他会是以Rider的职介响应召唤——他并不希望自己的英灵是上三阶，毫无疑问的三大骑士强力威胁性远胜于其他四个职介，但是同样的他们会带来巨大的魔力消耗。  
也许从罗伊斯绚烂的魔术手法中很难察觉，但是，魔力匮乏始终是限制罗伊斯达到更高层次的锁链（chain）。作为魔导将军死徒二十七祖之一拜因修奥古为数不多的血裔，罗伊斯在尚还是孩子的时候就继承了本家的魔术刻印。刻薄的风言风语充斥着他成长的每一个阶段，他不是一个真正拜因修奥古，连分家也算不上，他的祖母是一个拜因修奥古分家的“公主”，在和罗伊斯家族的先代家主私奔生下了罗伊斯的父亲，从而有了现任的罗伊斯家族的家主，也就是马尔科.罗伊斯。偏偏这个孩子有着出色到惊人的魔术资质，宝石魔术日益衰微的拜因修奥古本家最终做出了让他这个“外人”来接受魔术刻印的决议。  
可是所有人都没有想到，罗伊斯在接受刻印之后产生了严重的排异反应，导致报销了近一半的魔术回路，只完整的保留了中路和一部分的右路。尽管他有着罕见的天赋，但是受限于魔力的匮乏，他并不是圣杯战争战场上合适的人选，甚至可以说是最不合适的人选了。  
但是大圣杯选中了他，赋予了他令咒，他就必须一往无前，和别的大多数还怀揣着不切实际的梦想的魔术师完全不同的是，罗伊斯从小就不会做什么不切实际的梦，一直很现实和很冷静，他认真的分析和筛选出了他认为合适的英灵。  
但是意外总是会发生。  
莱万相对温和的性格是在所有的英灵之中算是极好相处的，相性优良能够弥补一部分因为魔力消耗相对较大而带来的损耗。  
罗伊斯没有选择继续在外逗留，而是直接了当的回到住所。速写仪虽然因为另一端的使魔被破坏而停止工作，但是仍然尽职尽力的为他们还原了那个英灵进入检测范围的场景。  
大约是怕透视魔术和魔眼，英灵选择最保守也是最有效的办法，用物理遮蔽自己的脸。非常的难以判断他的职介就不要说他的真名了。  
罗伊斯发出了轻微的不悦的声音，Archer看上去倒是平静，他检查了一下住宅四周的防御设施，就消无声息的灵子化了——莱万在现界之初就知道罗伊斯的魔力并不充足，对于日常来说也只是勉强够用，莱万在使用罗伊斯的魔力的时候有意识的克制，尽量减少御主的负担。  
穆勒和他的rider一起出门了，现在屋子里面就只有他一个人，罗伊斯给自己泡了一杯茶开始认真的思索和规划他们的下一步。  
与他的谨慎不同，穆勒的随性简直不像是魔术师，他们虽然目前是联手的状态，但是彼此并没有告知对方从者的真名，罗伊斯记得原来穆勒是想要一个Berserker来着。  
罗伊斯对穆勒的感情很复杂，他本人虽然是分家分的不能再远了的分家但也好歹是魔术名门，拜因修奥古从小把他接回本家接受魔术刻印，可以说是神秘流贵族的继承者，而穆勒这个姓氏在德国遍地都是，穆勒家族派系不过到他也才第四代，没有什么可以值得骄傲的魔术传承，哪怕是托马斯本人对于魔术也毫无敬畏之心甚至是可有可无的态度——他魔术技艺上的粗糙简直让人看不过去。  
就是这样家族出生的人和他平等的接受了大圣杯赋予的令咒。  
托马斯的幸运也算是时钟塔一个逸闻轶事了，秉承腓特烈之名在时钟塔建立自己的派系的德国魔术师群体曾经无不感慨的说，托马斯恐怕是能凭运气进英灵殿的人。  
但是他们也无不暗自揣测，这个能从蛊中活下来的男孩究竟隐藏了什么样的才能。  
蛊——是来自东方的说法，自视甚高的西方魔术师们从来不屑使用的一种魔术师培养手段——西方魔术师看中的是单一继承人的绝对领导能力，所以他们将所有的重心放在第一继承人之上，其余的孩子甚至可能都不会让他们接触魔术。  
而东方的魔术师们则为了保证继承家族魔术刻印的孩子是最出色的——家族的光辉不会因为继承人的乏力而褪色，他们会采用这种培养手段。最早这种手法是用来做咒物的，魔术师们惯常会把蜘蛛蜈蚣蟾蜍之类的毒物放进瓦罐里面，然后培养他们的怨念，让他互相蚕食，最后把萃满了毒的胜利者拿出来施加诅咒——听说这一技法在两千前的汉帝国就被他们的皇帝禁止。  
而穆勒家族，这个名字毫无特色的新兴魔术师家族为了能与老派魔术师抗衡，他们拼命的生下孩子，然后把所有的孩子放进一个工房，用诅咒和术士限制他们，让他们互相厮杀结束，直到只剩下一个孩子活着出来。  
当然这个只是传闻，也没有人去证实过。  
不过，传闻也具有一定的可信度，至少不是空穴来风，罗伊斯看着穆勒紧闭的房间门。

 

塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯深深的呼吸，空气中腐朽的味道刺激着他的大脑，米兰太过于衰老了，不适合继续作为魔术发展的土壤，而他就是过来让米兰意识到这一点的。  
米兰和马德里的气温差不多，但是体感稍低，拉莫斯穿的并不厚实，双手插在口袋里面，看上去就像一个米兰街头随处可见的无所事事的大学生。  
他也的确还是大学生，家族给他在在时钟塔留了一个位置，天体科，然而圣杯赋予了他令咒，这个计划已经作废。他现在还沉浸在召唤英灵的奇妙感觉之中，他的魔术回路里面流动着充满暖意的魔力，遥远的彼方有人在回应他的召唤，他近乎于牵引着他走到了魔法阵。  
“从者，saber，战斗精灵，费尔南多·托雷斯，响应你的召唤而来，master。”  
最强职介的saber响应了拉莫斯，荆棘叶子衬托一朵玫瑰的令咒，烧的拉莫斯手都痛，战斗精灵费尔南多·托雷斯，西班牙传说中湖水仙女的孩子们消失的森林精灵中的一个，也被称作是伊比利亚最后的精灵。  
拉莫斯在口袋之中活动了一下自己的右手，他手背上的令咒像是在回应似的发烫。  
“master，前方有英灵的反应。”拉莫斯立刻停下脚步，托雷斯并没有跟在他的实体化跟在他的身边，但是他始终在观测者四周。  
拉莫斯停住了脚步，左手迅速的摁住口袋中的礼装：“有多远？”  
托雷斯显出身形：“在前面转弯的地方，已经张开了结界。”他是saber，有着精灵血统的他【对魔力】到到A的级别，大多数魔术在他的身上不起作用，但是他依然对于魔力十分的敏感，“master，是进攻还是撤退？”  
拉莫斯把手从口袋中抽出来，把一团毛线抛在地上，那个毛线球一接触地面立刻到处弹跳，逐渐编织的形成一只魔犬——幻想种，小猎犬在地上嗅来嗅去突然咬住了什么用力的撕扯。  
结界的边界，拉莫斯把小猎犬走过去把小猎犬抱起来，小猎犬重新变成一团毛线，并且沿着拉莫斯的手臂逐渐想成了一把和手贴合无间的枪，“既然来都来了就要去会会主人了。”  
托雷斯点头，双手向两侧打开，两把花纹繁复缠绕着荆棘的剑被他握在手中，而他脊背的中央，在布料凹陷下去的脊椎处贴上了第三把长度更加长的剑，划破了那里的衣料，紧紧的贴在托雷斯的皮肤上面。  
转角过去站着一个小个子的男人，他皮肤白皙看上去年纪不大。  
“master，请你退后，”托雷斯上前一步战到拉莫斯的前方，“那是berserker。”  
Berserker，狂战士，顾名思义，是所有英灵中最没有理性的存在，要么是无理性的疯狂之魔，要么就是就是有足以扭曲人格程度的强烈执念的英雄或者是神明，他们往往已经毫无理智可言，有时甚至是御主也无法控制。  
但是这个男人和一般的berserker不太一样，他站在原地，面色平静的看着拿出武器随时准备开战的saber主从，“请问，你们能够退出圣杯战争么？”  
拉莫斯像是听到什么笑话似的：“你说什么，你再说一遍？”  
“请问，你们能退出圣杯战争么？”berserker又重复了一遍，“否则你们都会死。”  
“我好怕怕啊，你是希望仅凭一张嘴就不费吹灰之力拿到圣杯么？”，拉莫斯冷笑：“如果你怕了，就乖乖滚回去和你的御主说去，我的答案是，不能。”  
Berserker看上去也不生气：“圣杯对于我来说没有什么什么意义，因为包括圣杯战争在内，这一切从头到尾都是一场骗局，即使赢了圣杯战争，获胜者依旧是什么也拿不到。”  
“看来berserker果然都是疯子。”拉莫斯笑的很大声，突然声音一沉：“即使什么都拿不到也等我获胜以后自己去发现。”话音未落拉莫斯抬起手臂，魔力聚集在礼装【谜之线】编织形成的枪口，一发魔术弹朝着berserker打了过去。  
Berserker轻轻侧身，用什么东西很轻松的把魔术弹切成了两半。  
是白纸。  
“Saber！”拉莫斯根本没有指望那一下能够命中Berserker——他只不过是想要是Berserker分神，Saber根本不需要拉莫斯的指令直线朝着Berserker冲过去，手中剑的两端被魔力缠绕形成更长的剑身，老旧的石板在剑尖魔力涌动之下四分五裂，他冲过去的速度如此之快，双剑收拢直直的向berserker的咽喉削去。  
Berserker回身硬接下了托雷斯正面的攻击——他几乎是飞快的把那张纸折成了一块盾牌的样子，被托雷斯的剑削成三断，而berserker趁着这个机会闪到托雷斯的身后。  
“空白幻想·固有之城！”berserker似乎并不想和托雷斯互相试探，他选择了直接释放宝具，他的身边无数的白纸飞涌出来，在空中自动折叠，层层磊在托雷斯的身边，托雷斯尚未落地直接在空中扭身，双剑将尚未磊好的纸质城墙划穿，却没能命中berserker。  
折纸并没有停止，反而将托雷斯的剑一同包裹进了折纸当中。


End file.
